


Unsteady

by NRGburst



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, mention of sex but no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRGburst/pseuds/NRGburst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because he's not sure if he was really fooling himself. (Coliver, Oliver-centric, from just before 1x04 until just after)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I was re-watching S1 and this just sort of happened. (Can't wait 'til the 24th!)

 

He’d assumed it was just a one-night stand. An orgasm in exchange for an email. He tried not to worry about ignoring Legal, but he rationalized that they hadn’t actually _signed_ anything.

 

And he’d come so hard he’d seen stars. It was absolutely worth all the teasing he’d gotten the next day at work.

 

But then he’d texted, and they’d hooked up again three days later. And then again, with another request for a hack.

 

Oliver’s a romantic at heart, but he isn’t naive. Connor always has condoms in his bag; Humpr notifications light up his phone constantly; he uses sex techniques that Oliver’s never even read about. He’s pretty sure Connor would have already moved on if he didn’t need his hacking skills.

 

But he texts all the time too. Snarky quips about the people he works with, a link to some sculpture exhibition he thought Oliver might be interested in, explicit sexts that make him cough and blush, matching up schedules so he can come over. He’s a player and he’s always got one more (illegal) favor he needs for his boss. But the constant contact makes him feel like there’s more here than just a fuck buddy situation. That he's thinking of him all day, too.

 

And occasional hookups have turned into regular sex. His trash is full of used condoms and he’s constantly changing the sheets and buying extra beer and food. He doesn’t even whack off anymore even though Connor’s juggling a full class schedule and a job that should be part-time but totally isn’t: Connor has the sex drive of a hormonal teenager and he’s pretty sure he’s the only one filling it.

It makes him feel all glowy and smug to notice that Humpr is no longer on the first page of Connor’s phone, to sheepishly turn down coworker invites to Happy Hour.

 

“Oooh. Connor, huh?”

 

“Yeah, just dinner at home. I found this awesome looking recipe so I have to pick up some groceries. Maybe next time,” He shrugs, but he can feel how warm his cheeks are.

 

“Awwww! That is so sweet, cooking for your boyfriend. Well, we’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

 

He doesn’t correct her. He’s not sure she’s wrong, although he feels weird bringing it up.

 

This isn’t just sex and hacking anymore, not with all the time they spend together on weekends, the dates. At least, he thinks it’s turned into something pretty special.

 

Still, better not to bring it up like some clingy twink. He’s fine with the status quo- he’s getting laid by somebody he adores practically every night. Actions speak louder than words, and everything Connor _does_ feels like he’s as into him as the other way around.

 

 

So when his mom calls while he’s cooking, it just sort of comes out.

 

“Look, I was with somebody special, okay? I’ll come over Sunday, and reset your DVR then. Just promise _you won’t push anything_ other than the buttons I’ve marked or we’ll have to do this all over again. I’ll download the episodes you missed too.”

 

She gasps with delight. “Ollie! You’re going steady with somebody?”

 

“Mom! We’re not in high school,” he protests. But he can’t help smiling even though he’s rolling his eyes.

 

“Well, I don’t know what you call it, but it’s what you mean, yes?”

 

He laughs. “I’ll see you Sunday,” he says pointedly. “Love you.”

 

“No no no, you bring your ‘special’ boy, too! I’m making Lumpia and Chicken Adobo and you know he will love you _even more_ after he tastes them.”

 

Oliver hesitates. “I …It’s only been a few weeks, Mom.”

 

“Nonsense! What kind of nice boy wouldn’t want to meet your family and have a home cooked meal?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

But she knows as soon as she opens the door when Oliver shows up alone, his eyes still puffy from crying.

 

 

 


End file.
